Coffee to go crazy
by Eikothepsycho
Summary: Craig decided to keep Tweek away from coffee and because of that stuff happens... uh, I hate summaries xD; Please R&R! Craig x Tweek / Token x Clyde


**Coffee to go... crazy**

Pairing: Craig X Tweek + Token X Clyde

That's the first fanfiction I've ever written in english. There still might be some mistakes in it especially with the punctuation rules. I've only learned them from reading fanfiction xD I hope you like it ^^

* * *

It's been three days since Craig got a victim of Tweeks attacks. Usually they were best friends and hardly did anything without the other but Craig managed to piss Tweek off, so that he glared daggers at the dark brunette teen everytime he saw him. And that was about 8 hours a day.

The reason for this was simple and other people wouldn't even think about fighting with his best friend because of something so simple like this.

"Just one sip?," Tweek made puppydog eyes while looking over to Clyde who just sat down on a chair in the cafeteria with a cup of coffee in his hand. "No," Clyde said short and simple and took a sip himself.

Tweek grumbled and Clyde smiled a bit as the caffeine started to take effect, making him at least a bit more awake. "I'd give you one but Craig will beat the shit outta me if I do," before Tweek could say a word Clyde added quickly "And your shivers aren't that bad anymore. It'd be bullshit to just destroy all these efforts."

"...might be true but nobody is interested in my suffering!," the blonde protested and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You don't care about me!". "We do!," Token sat down next to Clyde and shook his head, laughing "Why else would we want you to stop taking harm of your shivers?".

"What harm?," Tweek mumbled and Clyde rose an eyebrow at that. "Ain't that obvious? You aren't able to hold things without dropping them sooner or later, you aren't very popular because of your shrieking...".

"I don't want to be popular!," Tweek protested but was ignored. "...and now you should be able to sleep more than two hours a night!". "Now I can't intervene when the underpant gnomes steal my underwear...". "Don't be so negative!," Token rolled his eyes. At times like these he wasn't so sure if he'd still get along with Tweek any longer. "But it's true! And I can't even concentrate that well anymore!!" "That will become better soon..."

Clyde sighed and took another sip of his coffee. "You're mean!" "He isn't mean! ...but I'm scared about all these intelligent sentences today. You on drugs, Clyde?," Token teased. The brunette grumbled showed Token his tongue and turned away sulking and slightly blushing "I'm not stupid!!". "Oh. You aren't...?," Token grinned, obviously having fun. "Maybe I'm not as smart as you are, but I'm not stupid!"

"Whoa, get a room!," all the three of them looked at Craig who was now standing next to the table, flipping them off "What?!," Clyde asked stunned after realizing Craig's words and blushed a dark shade of red. "I said get a room!" "I got that...," glared the brunette and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "He's lying!," Token teased and highfived Craig.

Token didn't make secrets of his feelings for Clyde, he never had. He had never make it in public though without his friend next to him, but with them he didn't fear to get beaten up. Clyde had more problems with his behaviour. Often he just looked away embarrassed or blushed when his gaze met Token's. He just couldn't stop thinking about their strange relationship.

Token's glaces, the way he treated him when there was just the four of them and the silence between them when it was just them. Usually this silence frightened Clyde but the more it happened the more he became used to it. And the more he got used to it the more afraid he became, confused by a sudden change in his own behaviour he couldn't get rid of, no matter how much he tried.

Clyde watched Craig and Token laugh and felt a tingle in his stomach. Somehow he had the urge to say something that made the blackhaired teen blush. Before thinking about it again he said "I'm not sweetheart. I got everything!". He blinked his eyes and looked expectingly at Token who just sat there, somewhat shocked.

Craig clicked his tongue and grinned, lying his left hand on Tweek's right shoulder "I think we're not needed here...". Tweek nodded and stood up. Craig shoved the blondhaired boy away and looked over his shoulder to see two teens, red of embarrassment, sitting next to each other in oppressive silence, Clyde playing with his indexfingers.

Before turning back to Tweek Craig flipped them off and sighed. "Gngh... I'm happy that they seem to get together at least. C-Couldn't stand the pressure any longer!," his left eye twitched and Craig nodded while flipping him off as well. He mumbled "Me neither". "I need coffee now!," Tweek was hoping that the darkhaired teen next to him would be too much in thought with Clyde and Token to remember their Tweek mustn't drink coffee-project but got a raised eyebrow as an answer „Nice try but... no!". Tweek twitched. Oh, that was SO unfair!

A darkskinned, shaking hand was layed on Clyde's also shaking one. Brown eyes looked questionally in blue ones. They kept looking at each other for a short while before Token forced himself to say something "Y-You mean it?," he asked, still insecure of the sudden change in Clyde's behaviour. Clyde nodded slowly, afraid to look into those brown eyes he seemed to have fallen in love with at last "L-Let's take this outside...", Token said while squeezing his friends hand a little bit harder.

The brunette nodded again slowly, biting on his lips in excitement "O-Okay...". Token let go of his hand, stood up and started his walk to the rear of the SP Elementary. Clyde followed, a dreamy look on his face, thinking "Why did I force myself to ignore these feelings? Sometimes I'm so stupid!".

~*~

"So you... like me?," Token asked unsure and Clyde couldn't help but look to the ground to hide his blush "I guess so...". "Since when?," Clyde shivered. He didn't want to tell Token he just noticed it some minutes ago "D-Don't you have better things to ask?". Token grinned knowingly but didn't confront the brunette with it „Like what?". Clyde kicked some snow away and mumbled something the other didn't get. Token bowed down a bit to be able to look into his opposite's face "Excuse me?".

"Aren't lovers... argh, fuck that!," before expanding the whole situation he simply took Token by his shoulders and drew him nearer. Token got the idea and moved closer himself, placing his lips on Clyde's. Although Clyde initiated the whole thing he was surprised at first, realizing that this was his first kiss with a guy but gently returned it soon after shaking his thoughts away.

They slowly began to move their lips against each others, enjoying the new and unfamiliar but great feeling. Encouraged, Token licked over the brunette's lips who granted him entrance. He welcomed Token's tongue with his own, poking against it. As the kiss became more feverish a gasp escaped Clyde's mouth and Token couldn't help but draw his boyfriend even closer, causing him to shudder as a tingle crawled down his spine.

Gasping Clyde suddenly ended the kiss and moved some inches away from Token, making him look confused, but started to grin broadly as he realized what Clyde's problem was. He asked him with faked innocent "Oops, did I cause anything?". "Don't make a fool of me!!," Clyde glared and Token giggled „Nah-ah!". He sighed, turning around and tried to stand more comfortable to hide his upcoming arousal.

"Sorry..." Token scratched his cheek and smiled "...didn't want to...". "It's okay...," Clyde added quietly "It's not just your fault if I'm getting horny!"

~*~

Craig looked at Tweek uneasily. The both of them had been watching Clyde and Token since they had left the building and both of them just couldn't look away.

"Just wondering... why don't you freak out when you see them like that?," Tweek asked and Craig looked at him questionally "Your parents are republicans after all...". "Do I have to care what my parents think about this?," the blonde was flipped off and shrieked "N-No! But...". "I don't have any problems with them being gay or bi or whatever!". "Ah, okay..." Tweek shifted uneasily. "Do you have any?," the answer was a head-shaking.

Craig's lips started to form a smile and then a small grin "That's good!". Tweek looked at the brunette and was flipped off again "Never mind!".

Confused eyes looked back to where Clyde and Token kissed again. Tweek had no problem with them being together but somehow looking at the new couple made him feel... strange. Craig didn't let his eyes wander off of the coffee addict but tried to get everything he was doing and why he was doing it.

While they were watching Craig had noticed some things so far: 1. Tweek didn't even twitch once, 2. Tweek didn't know what to do with his hands – he was always pulling on his shirt and 3. Tweek's shirt was too short to cover all of his backside when he was sitting like that. Craig chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?!," Tweek looked at the teenage boy next to him "You're c-confusing me!". "I just saw something interesting. No need to worry!". "And what?," he asked and looked around. Anything that could be at least interesting were Clyde and Token, who were still kissing.

"Do you want to continue watching?," Craig didn't want to wait and watch until the couple couldn't hold back anymore. "I want coffee..." mumbled the blond and Craig rolled his eyes "No, damn it!". "Please?," Tweek moved a little closer to Craig, now only some inches away. His green eyes looked in blue ones. "N-No...," the brunette blushed and flipped him off, leaning backwards to increase the distance. "I told you you won't get any coffee!".

Tweek crawled nearer again, bowing over Craig "Please?". "Stop begging like that. I said No!". "Why are you so mean?" "I am no-" "You are! You know how much I like coffee...". Craig sighed and tried not to become weak "Yes. But seems like you don't like yourself much. Your addiction ain't good for you!". Tweek didn't know what to say so he stared into Craig's eyes, slightly blushing.

After some seconds which felt like minutes he said "But you seem to care...". Blue eyes widened and Craig turned away, a bright red on his cheeks.

Silence surrounded both of them until Craig decided to end it "Yes, I do care!". With this he laid a hand on the back of Tweek's neck and pulled him down, looking him in the eyes deeply. "And if you still don't get it...," he moved forward and gently covered Tweek's lips with his own.

He pulled away before the blonde could react and added "...I'll do this again and again until you stop asking for this shit!".

Tweek's lips formed a small grin and he asked "Can you get me a cup of coffee?". Craig laughed and pulled Tweek into another kiss, this time not ending it so fast. 

~The End...?~


End file.
